Asleep At the Movies
by Teliko. x3
Summary: What happens when you get a tired Catherine Willows and a chance taking Gil together in one movie theather?


**Asleep At the Movies**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: What happens when you get a tired Catherine Willows and a chance taking Gil together in one movie theather?**

**A/N: THIS IS FOR LILA!! I got bored and I decided to put my random spazes to use and write a short, one-fic, total OOC fic about catherine and gil! SSQUEEE! SIDLEKILL! (falls out of computer chair laughing)**

* * *

"So is this one of your favorites?"

"Actually, I'm not a big fan of nior..."

"Alright... well... what do you like?"

"I like silent movies." They both turned their heads and looked at each other for a brief moment. Returning their attention back on the movie, they sat in comfortable silence. Halfway through the movie, Catherine yawned and placed the empty popcorn bucket on the ground. She rested her elbow on the arm rest and placed her head in her hand.

Gil looked down at her and frowned at the uncomfortable position. He watched as she leaned forward and then bolted up right in her seat, afraid of falling out of her chair. After watching her try to fall asleep in a easy position, he shook his head and folded up the arm rest between then. He grabbed her arm and eased her head down on his chest.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't look down, he simply whispered, "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when the movie's over."

"But I'm not tired," she whispered back. She yawned, he grinned, she rolled her eyes, and he continued to watch the movie. She finally gave in and swung her feet onto her previous chair. He wrapped his left arm around her back, pressing her close to his chest. "You better hold me. I don't want to fall out of my chair."

"Like you almost did a few minutes ago?" She grinned and playfully poked his chest. "I promise. I won't let you fall, Catherine." She looked up into his eyes and smiled. When he smiled back, she snuggled even closer and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and mumbled something into his chest. "What was that?"

"I said you smell good." He chuckled.

"When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"About... three days ago. Why?"

"Just wondering." He gently moved her hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Get some sleep."

"Wake me up if I start to drool." He smiled and she closed her eyes again. For the rest of the movie, he only watched her. He listened to the way she would mumble random things into his chest and how she would snuggle up to him with a small smile on her face. He felt her breathe against him, and it almost put him to sleep with the feeling of her cuddled in his arms.

He didn't know what on earth had possessed him to pull her in his lap, but he was glad he did. She was too tired to complain about it anyways. He knew he would probably never get the chance to do this again, so he made sure she was fast asleep before carefully leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek.

Once the movie was over, the credits started to roll up the screen and people began to get out of the chairs to leave. A young couple was walking up the isle to get to the exit when the young woman smiled and pointed to Gil and Catherine.

"How come you never let me fall asleep on you like that?" The guy laughed and put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Because I'm afraid you'll drool on me."

Once the couple disappeared, he looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms and frowned. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He softly caressed her cheek and bit his lip when her eyes began to flutter open. She arched her back against his arms and looked up at him.

"Gil?"

"Had a good sleep?"

"Hmm mmm. Movie's over already," she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yep. It finished about five minutes ago."

"Can we go see another one," she softly asked.

"Are you sure you've got enough energy left in you to stay awake for another one?"

"Who said I'd be watching it?"

"Well what else would you do?"

"Sleep?"

"I think it's time we get you home"  
Both of them reluctantly got up and started to walk to his car. The second she sat down in the car, she fell asleep. He drove all the way to her house, not making a single sound as to not wake her up. He got out of the car, walked all the way around, opened Catherine's door, and carefully lifted her into his arms.

Her head found it's way to his shoulder and she pressed her forehead into his neck. He pulled out his keys and found the spare key she had given him incase of an emergency. He made his way down the hall and into her bedroom. He smiled at how messy it was. Clothes she had worn from the day before were scattered all over the floor. He carefully laid her on her unmade bed and removed her cell phone from her pocket. He turned it off and placed it on her nightstand.

He removed her shoes, placing them by her closet. He took the scarf from around her neck and placed it on her dresser. He walked back to the bed, leaned over her, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

----

"I don't know what happened. I guess my cell phone must of died last night."

"You didn't turn it off," Gil asked her with a smirk.

"I don't know. Maybe. So... how exactly did I get home last night?"

"I brought you."

"And how'd I end up in the bed?"

"I carried you."

"And... how in the hell did I end up with this?" She held up his Supervisor ID and gave him a weird look.

* * *

**A/N: HOW did she get his ID? ... good quesiton. I'll let you know when I figure it out. LOL!**


End file.
